Rain Check
by KB Twilight
Summary: SensuiItsuki, pre-series, almost PWP. How do the soon-to-be-ex-Tantei relax after a mission? In the shower of course.


Diclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, not to little old KB Twilight who only owns a couple of cats and her muses....

Warnings: rated R because it's almost PWP, very cirtrusy....

Summary: Sensui/Itsuki, pre-series almost PWP. How do the soon-to-be-ex-Tantei relax after a mission? In the shower of course.

Written: 8-01-04

[AN]: Ummmm.. yeah. It's funny how much of a story you can right while you're in the shower..... I just had to hurry up and get it all in the computer before I lost it.

-:-:-:-:-

Two lone fighters stood amid the darkness of the Makai night. Rain poured from the heavens above and soaked through their blood-covered clothing. White mist was almost the only thing visible in the abyss. A few times flashes of glowing eyes could be seen through the fog. Both fighters knew that there where probably hundreds of Youkai, the strongest being somewhere near the upper B class, waiting to gorge on the flesh of the two Tantei. The taller of the two[1] stood as still as a statue, if he felt any fear or nervousness he hide it well. The other shifted slightly, he had only been a Tantei for a year and by now he had come to the conclusion that Koenma didn't pay them enough for this kind of work; come to think of it, Koenma didn't pay them at all. Both fighters dropped into a defensive stance as they sensed the Youkai move closer to their location. Even a very experenced fighter would have trouble fighting against such odds; of course Shinobu and Itsuki were no novice fighters.

-:-:-:-:-

The partners had arrived home about an hour after that battle had been drawn to a close. They of course had done away with all of the Youkai with little or no injury on their parts. Itsuki had gotten hit by some sort of energy arrow leaving a large gash in his upper right arm, but it had stopped bleeding shortly after and, thanks to his demonic genes, was already starting to heal.

Shinobu dropped down onto the couch and flipped on the Television as he heard Itsuki start running the water for a shower. It had only been about two months since Sensui Shinobu had moved out from under his mother's watchful eye and into his demon partner's apartment; he was grateful for the change. After channel surfing for a few more minutes he sighed and turned off the TV. There was never anything to do when he was bored. He leaned back onto the couch and perched his feet on the arm rest where he wasn't resting his head. After a couple of minutes of listening to the water running from down the hall he smirked at the ceiling and a mischievous look fleeted across his face. Perhaps there would be entertainment that night after all.

-:-:-:-:-

Hot needles of water massaged out the tension that had built up in Itsuki's shoulders during the long battle. The blood that had caked up around his wound washed down his body and onto the shower floor. He had to admit that he probably had the water a bit -too- hot; one could judge that for a fact from either the shade of red his normally pale skin had turned, or from the steam that rose off his skin and drifted through the enclosed compartment before evaporating and adding to the already stifling humidity. He pushed his head back into the water, letting it wash the shampoo out of his hair, preventing him from hearing the door to the bathroom slide open.

He closed his eyes to let the water slide down his face; as soon as his eyes were closed the shower curtain behind him openned and Shinobu stepped into the running water. Golden orbs snapped open as Itsuki felt two muscular arms slide around his waist, and felt hot breath brushing against the bit of his neck that was accessible beneath his long hair. He paniced at first but relaxed slightly when he recognized the arms as those of his partner. A thick blush settled upon the bridge of his nose and he started stuttering, "S-shinobu-s-sama.... This is h-hardly d-decent."

Sensui smirked and buried his face in the youkai's wet hair, "Oh, relax." He chuckled when he felt Itsuki's muscles get tense, "It's not like I haven't seen you like this before." His smile grew; he didn't need to see Itsuki's face to know that his blush had grown considerably.

"S-shinobu-sama!"

"Hmm?" Sensui brushed the long green hair out of his way and planted a light kiss in the center of Itsuki's neck. The Yamanate[2] jumped slightly before relaxing into the kiss and wrapping his arms around the two arms that circled his waist. Hot water ran down the length of their two bodies as Itsuki leaned into his partner's embrace. The black haired Tantei placed more light kisses down Itsuki's spine; water ran down his face matting his dark hair onto his tanned flesh. The youkai shifted in Sensui's grip to turn and press their lips together. His arms wound around Shinobu's neck and he used it to pull up and lean into the kiss. One of Sensui's arms remained around his partner's waist while the other snaked its way up the youkai's spine and fisted in his hair. The taller boy stepped forward pushing Itsuki against the side of the shower.

Shinobu used his tongue to trace the Youkai's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Itsuki parted his lips slightly allowing Shinobu's tongue to slip between and enter the steamy cavern. They battled for dominance for a few moments before Itsuki gasped. Shinobu had rammed his knee between the youkai's legs causing him to go temporarily cross-eyed. The raven haired fighter smirked when he heard Itsuki moan into their kiss. Yes, this was definitly more entertaining than tv.

Shinobu took the arm that was around his partner's waist and began running his hand up and down the lenght of Itsuki's back. He then raised it to trace the wound on Itsuki's right arm, it was already healing and, with any luck, didn't seem to be turning into a scar. He nibbled at Itsuki's bottom lip until he tasted the faint tang of blood; he was definitely enjoying the fact that his earlier actions had given him the complete upper hand. He rubbed his knee on the inside of Itsuki's thigh, erecting another moan from the youkai that was trapped under his weight. He smirked against the kiss before breaking it and allowing them both to breathe. For the first time he surveyed the half-lidded, dazed look in his partner's eyes, along with the thick blush that was a strong contrast to Itsuki's normally pale skin.

The water around them had long since grown cold; it beat down on their nude bodies unrelentlessly, but neither of them noticed anything outside of each other's warmth. Itsuki leaned forward and buried his face in the dip between Shinobu's neck and shoulder. Gently, he pressed his swollen lips to the muscle he found there. He started to work a trail of kisses down the taller boy's shoulder when Shinobu took ahold of his chin and tilted it up, forcing their eyes to meet. Their faces seemed to be drawn to each other; their eyes slid shut as they leaned together. A zolt that felt like electricity ran through both of their bodies when their lips touched. Suddenly both men froze.

-_Ding-Dong_-

Navy blue met gold as both of their eyes snapped open. Sensui growled in the back of his throat and closed him eyes to try and ignor it but Itsuki put his hands on the taller boy's chest, pushing him back enough to part their lips. Both were panting as Itsuki voiced his concern.

"D-don't you think we s-should answer that?"

"S'probably j-just a s-salesman."

"Demo[3]! S-shinobu-sa..." Itsuki's protest was cut short as Sensui claimed his mouth once again. All thoughts of protest the demon might have had vanished as he leaned into the kiss.

-_Ding-Dong_-

The two Tantei had silently agreed to ignor whoever was trying to get their attention. At least that was what they had agreed on until they learned who it was.

"Shinobu!! Itsuki!! I know at least one of you is here now get out here now!!" The todder's teenage voice[4] echoed throughout the small apartment. Their eyes snapped open once more and they scrambled to untangle themselves from one another. A thick blush layered both of their cheeks, even though it was more noticeable on Itsuki's pale skin than it was on Sensui's perfect tan.

After a moment of silence, only broken by the sound of Koenma ringing the doorbell at least fifteen times, Shinobu sent a death glare at the direction he assumed lead to the front door and let loose a string of curses in every language he knew. He only stopped when he heard a soft chuckle coming from his side. Turning his head back to face Itsuki he noticed that the youkai had turned off the water and was standing very close to the tall Tantei's shoulder.

"K-koenma-sama rarely shows this much patience, ne?" The youkai stepped forward and placed his hand on Sensui's well-toned chest, "It appears, Shinobu-sama, that we'll just have to take a rain check for this 'shower.'" He leaned up on his toes to plant a soft kiss on the skin below Shinobu's ear, before backing off and grabbing a towel from outside the curtains. The taller teen watched his partner wrap the towel around his pale waist, it was a barely modest coverup but Shinobu was a bit peeved that it blocked his view.

Sensui stood, dripping wet, in the middle of the shower until he heard the bathroom door click and Itsuki's soft footfall pad into a different room. Only then did he really realize how cold it had gotten in the room once his sorce of warmth had left his side. He cursed again and groped for the other towel that he knew would be there. He wrapped it around his waist, with a bit more decency than Itsuki had shown, and climbed out to go answer the door for their boss.

-_Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Dong!_-[5]

Shinobu snicker, apparently Itsuki was right about the prince's level of patience. Before Koenma had the chance to press the doorbell again Shinobu threw open the door and sent his employer a look that could have killed the young immortal if he wasn't, well, immortal.

"Something wrong, Koenma?" Shinobu silently prided himself on how steady he could make his voice after the recent, incident...

Koenma cleared his throat, obviously trying to regain his resolve, "Shinobu, I'm fully aware that the two of you just got back from a mission but..."

"You need us to go out and keep up some new youkai mess in the outskirts of human world." It was more of a statement than a question but there was a faint trace of a question in Sensui's tone.

"Well something like that..... I'm sorry about interupping you, just come by the Reikai palace tomorrow morning and I'll give you the information on your next case." Shinobu nodded grimly and practically slammed the apartment door in the young ruler's face. He was still angry that Koenma had ruined his fun. He growled out a string of curses as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom. He reached the door and paused; he sent a forlorn glance at the door directly across the hall, Itsuki's door, before sighing and openning his door.

He blinked several times as a fluffy white towel hit him square between the eyes. Removing the unwanted item the first thing he noticed was the attractive, nude, male demon sitting cross-legged on the edge of his bed.

Itsuki smirked when he noticed how off-guard he had caught his partner, "Well, what did Koenma want?" Shinobu raised one eye-brow, "Koenma wanted something? It slips my mind, maybe it will come to me in the morning." The raven-haired Tantei smirked when Itsuki's laughter reached his ears.

"Ne Itsuki?"

The laughter stopped, "Hai?[6]"

"That rain check doesn't have to be for a shower does it?"

Shinobu's answer came when the youkai uncrossed his legs and gave him a very seductive smile. The teen licked his lips, just before he pounced.

-:-:-:-:-

[1] I'm not sure which one of them is taller, and I'm too lazy to go watch my dvds and check. I am pretty sure that Sensui is the taller one but you probably shouldn't take my word on that.

[2]For those of you who haven't seen the later episodes of the Sensui arc this is Itsuki's demon race. By now you people should know that I can't spell. I don't know if I spelled that right, and again I'm too lazy to check. Correct me if I spelled it wrong please.

[3]Demo = But

[4]hehe.. now there's an oxymoron for ya. But I can't give that one to my teacher because sadly only YYH fans will get it.

[5]You know how if you press something like ring a doorbell multiple times in a row it will make the same initial sound over and over again. I just thought this would be funny...

[6]Hai = Yes

KB- O.O Oh my..... I can't believe I just wrote that......

Saceria- Well I guess it's safe to say that this isn't going on ToJa.

KB- Oh hell no, my dad would kill me. It is going on my new site though 'cause he doesn't own the host for that one.

Soffia- KB, aren't you supposed to be working on your summer reading journal?

KB- Yeah, I'm supposed to be doing a lot of things. But I'm almost 2/3 done with my journal so give me a break. I have three more days until school starts to work on it.

Saceria- We're fully aware of the ooc-ness in this story, KB has a thing for thinking of Itsuki as being girly, which we all know he's not.

Soffia- I think I overheard KB thinking about continuing this instead of leaving it as a one-shot. But that will only happen if enough people review.

KB- Please RR tell how how my first shot at an R rated story is. Oh and Soffia is right, I was thinking of continuing this; but I'll tell you right now that I refuse to write a full out lemon, lemony-lime is as far as this author is going to go.

Soffia- We still need a _Beta-Reader _by the way. As I'm sure you can tell from the story. KB went over it once but she's bad about not catching her own mistakes.


End file.
